Acerenza
Acerenza IC/OOC Info ---- Our purpose is to bring balance to Midian in a form of manipulation, by listening to everyone around us and then using that information to influence others into events of our choosing. The levels of rank define how the process is carried out. Acerenza Acolyte: Entry level position of people showing interest in the Principles, but not yet showing adept skills in espionage. Acerenza Diataktiko: Operative for Acerenza, tasked with obtaining information through means of passive listening and manipulation in anyway needed. Operatives showing adept ability in espionage tactics will be tasked with conveying a message to influence another. Acerenza Elit Aksiomatikos: Elite Operatives who have continually shown loyalty and excellent ability in espionage. They are to be the first person to ask for any questions on how handle something. Your first on the chain of command.An Elit may work in conjunction with ASpida and Ksifos in counter intelligence to protect Acerencza's motives and members and exposure. Acerenza Ksifos': The Sword of the Logios, the fighters, they will be called upon when aggression is needed, to fight and defend. A Ksifos skill must be unmatched and unparralleled by another.' Acerenza Aspida: The Shield of the Logios, The Guardians, assigned to protect the Logios and all members of Acerenza. They too must be of great skill in battle, but Aspida must show great loyalty to the Logios to achieve such a position, for they also work as close personal advisor. Acerenza Deksi Heri:Right Hand of Might Acerenza Aristero Heri:Left hand of Spirit The Right Hand is the Person in charge of all combat within Acerenza, Guardians and Ksifos answer directly to. The Left Hand is the person in charge of all intelligence, all sources, leads and tasks will pass through the left hand. Both are among the Logios'council and are the most trusted and loyal of the Logios. Through the hands of the Logios his command shall be enforced and followed. Acerenza Logios: The leader and the scholar among the Acerenza, through him the Discordian principles will be taught and enacted among the public through Acerenza's members. Without the members, the Acerenza will fail, he depends on his fellows and places trust in them to help bring the balance. He holds all members in equality and takes no personage over another. Acerenza Rules and Expectations: Diataktiko and Acolytes will not IC know who each other are, It is merely for security purposes. They may be introduced to a Hand, Elit, Ksifos or Aspida as needed. An Elit will be treated in the same way except they may have a Diataktiko and/or Acolyte under them for tutelage or joint work. The upper Echelon will know and track the lower Echelon. Aside from established duties of postion it is everyone's job to absorb and bring back as much information as possible, it is our source and we need it to stay as active as possible. Operatives sent on tasks are not to return until the task has been attemtped, a complete recount of the attempt will be expected in order to take the next course of action. Ware the results of failure... The most important rule of all is to never speak of Acerenza's existance in public, any such instance of it reported will be viewed as failure, and will be dealt with justly. Initiation: Initiation to becoming an Elit Aksiomatikos and moving into the upper echelon will involve a complex mission, a succesful result will be awarded with promotion while an unsuccesful result will be handled the same as any other failure...multiple failures within Acerenza will lead to demotion, removal, and or death...failure is not an option. Exposure of Acerenza: This is the highest crime against Acerenza and will receive the ultimate punishment as the Logios sees fit, it will be decided at his mercy what is done to the exposer...whether it be a member of Acerenza or an outsider. OOC Information ---- Faction leader is Markko Ondricek, please see him or Desmonia Atlas for any faction questions or planning. Category:Factions